Wie ich der Unersetzbare wurde
by DA-chen
Summary: In diesem Oneshot geht es um Severus Snape und um sein Ansehen, aus seiner Sicht geschildert.


**Titel:** Wie ich der Unersetzbare wurde  
**Autor:** DA-Mitglied oder auch DA-chen  
**Genre:** autobiographischer Oneshot  
**Altersbeschränkung:** _keine_  
**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** ungewöhnlichen Erzählungen/Sichtweisen & einer Prise Grenouille  
**Anmerkung:** Ich lasse aufgrund des geringen Umfangs die Inhaltsangabe aus und dieser Oneshot ist sowohl für Fans der schwarzmagischen Seite, als auch für Liebhaber von Genies und spezieller Hingabe geeignet.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen, es ist angerichtet! 

**Wie ich der Unersetzbare wurde**

Tja, es begann eigentlich schon ziemlich früh, nämlich genau dann, als ich das erste Mal einen Fuß auf das Hogwartsgelände gesetzt hatte. Damals hatte ich schon geahnt, was dieses prachtvolle Gebäude und deren Lehrkräfte aus mir rausholen würden, nämlich genau das, was ich schon immer in mir erkannt hatte.   
Ein Genie.

Ich wusste, dass die von der Größe und der Auswahl überragende Bibliothek viele andere Einrichtungen ihrer Art um Längen überholte, dass die mir offenstehenden Mittel zur Trankzubereitung eine einmalige Vielfalt erreichten und dass die zuständigen Lehrer mein Talent nach kürzester Zeit entdecken und fördern würden.  
Doch kann ich mich nicht beklagen, auch wenn die Wahrheit eine andere Sprache zu sprechen schien und das Schicksal etwas anderes für mich in petto hatte.

Denn es spielte mir zwei Gestalten zu, die mein Leben veränderten. In einem Fall galt dies nun, so sehe ich es im Nachhinein, meinem Reifeprozess und im zweiten Fall veränderte die Person mein unbefriedigtes Leben von Grund auf.

Ich spürte es schon früh.  
Es wartete dort draußen etwas wirklich Großes auf mich. Nur die anderen wollten es nie wahrhaben und sie schenkten mir auch nicht einen Funken Glauben, als ich ihnen den Vollkommenden, den nahenden Retter ankündigte.

Sie spotteten über meine Naivität, die ich an den Tag legte, weil ich glaubte, dass man allein durch Loyalität seine Ziele erreichen und immer auf Hilfe zählen konnte. Eben das, was ich weder von meinen Mitschülern noch von den Lehrern erwarten konnte. Sie alle schienen die Grundmauern meiner Hoffnungen ohne weiteres zu erschüttern und dadurch gleichzeitig meine Folgsamkeit an Ihn zu stärken. Blanker Hohn, der sich später als der größte Fehler dieser minderwertigen Individuen herausstellte.

Manche, die in mir wohl doch noch das unverkennbare Genie erkannten, schlossen sich mir an, wenn auch zögerlich.  
Doch viele machten den Fehler und hielten sich an die Narren, die mit roher Gewalt versuchten, Aufmerksamkeit für ihre vergessenen Persönlichkeiten zu erheischen, um sich am Ende doch resignierend unterzuordnen. Doch, nur einmal aus der Reihe tanzen, wer würde das nicht gern?

Ich tat es sicherlich, als ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, um dort an die Stelle zu rücken, auf die ich mich damals schon als unbeholfener Schüler gesehnt und vor meinem inneren Auge schon lange positioniert hatte. Ich vollführte meinen Plan so genau und diskret, dass ich eigentlich trampelig durch das Anwesen ziehen konnte, ohne dass überhaupt einer eine Veränderung gespürt oder erkannt hätte.  
Ich war sein Schoßhündchen und erhielt die Informationen bereitwillig, wenn ich nur einmal die Maske der Reue aufsetzte, ohne auch nur einmal einen Gedanken an wahrscheinliche Inhalte zu verschwenden.  
Eigentlich liefen in mir zwei Prozesse parallel ab, der eine war reuevoll, vorsichtig und in sich gekehrt, wie man es von einem Wiederaufgenommenden erwartete, und der andere war loyal, hingebungsvoll und zu allem bereit wie fähig, wie man es von seinem treuesten Anhänger verlangte.

Ich sah mich weniger als Spielball, denn als Drahtzieher hielt ich beide Seiten in der Hand. Ich hätte so gut Ihn vor die Hunde gehen lassen können, mit dem Wissen, mit meiner Intelligenz. Doch vertrat ich eindeutig andere Interessen, als meinen Meister zu verraten, meinen Gleichgesinnten untreu gegenüberzutreten.  
Ich sah mich jawohl in der Lage Gut von Böse zu unterscheiden, ich hatte definitiv die richtige Seite gewählt und das einzige, was mich von meinem Entschluss für die Ewigkeit trennen konnte, war Gevatter Tod.

Doch dass gerade ich auf diesen so schnell treffen würde, hätte ich mir in meinen wildesten Träumen nicht ausgemalt.  
Er kam so plötzlich, dass ich nicht einmal Zeit fand, mich gebührend zu verabschieden und wenigstens einen Teil meines Wissens jemandem zu hinterlassen. Einem Erben. Der mein Wissen vollendete und meine Intelligenz durch das Neugewonnende um ein Etliches und Unnachahmbares überstieg. Doch die einzige Person, die dazu den kleinsten Ansatz fähig wäre, war meinem Geschlecht nicht würdig und stand zwar meiner Loyalität in nichts nach, doch konnte sie die Schwachpunkte ihrer Sexualität nicht ausmerzen und verlor sich in ihr.

Ich gab ihr nie die Chance, sich zu beweisen und sicher besetzt sie nach meinem Tod meinen Platz, doch ich glaube, dass jedem, bis zuletzt auch ihr, klar wurde, dass ich unersetzbar bin.

_- THE END -_


End file.
